


They didn't know

by hunterintrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, No Porn, No Smut, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterintrenchcoat/pseuds/hunterintrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They didn't know how they even reached their motel room from the bar where they had been drinking for hours; both of them were totally drunk and their laughters filled the quiet time between hiccups and nonsense talking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They didn't know

They didn't know how they even reached their motel room from the bar where they had been drinking for hours; both of them were totally drunk and their laughters filled the quiet time between hiccups and nonsense talking.

They didn't know how the hell Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, manage to  _stumble_  and fall face down on the mattress; he began to giggle as he heard Dean above him cracking up and bursting out laughing as he leaned on the same bed to get some support and he felt a welcome warmth spreading through his soul.

They didn't know why Dean ended up crawling on Castiel's now-laying-on-the-back body nor why he started nuzzling his nose against the angel's neck; he was smiling and lightly chuckling, puffing air against the skin underneath him, and Castiel sighed as he decided that he didn't care about the reasons.

They didn't know how their lips crashed together in a messy yet gentle way nor who made the first move; probably Dean, who else, and he seemed to lead the way during their deep meeting, but Castiel certainly didn't want to gave him the whole merit as he quickly changed roles once he had managed to understand how things worked.

They didn't know when clothes began to fly across the room just like it usually happened in movies; trench coat and leather jacket were hugging each other on the chair near the bed, just like their owners were doing in the bed.

They didn't know when or how Castiel gave permission to Dean, he was new about this after all, but he deeply trusted him and, even if Dean knew that the angel would have given voice to any possible form of discomfort, the hunter let reassuring words fall into his ear anyway.

They didn't know when moans replaced the heavy silence that had taken over the room; they almost got the point where they didn't even know what silence was anymore, it had been a long time since they last heard it and it surely would be missing for a while.

They didn't know when the most important thing became holding, kissing, biting and hugging the other; they didn't even care if they were still breathing anymore as they didn't even separate for a second, like they were scared that, if they get distracted for that second, one of them could suddenly disappear and never come back.

They didn't know what kind of pleasure it was, Castiel above all; neither of them had ever experienced such love and warmth before, but it was so pure, unique and intoxicating that they didn't even want to know what it was.

They didn't know where they got the strength to go on all night long with all the alcohol running wild through their bodies; Castiel was strong and powerful indeed, but it turned out that Dean could get him really tired with the help of whiskey.

They didn't know why it ended at some point, why they even began, but they silently agreed that they regretted nothing at all as they held each other into a tight embrace with two blissful and drunk smiles on their faces.


End file.
